Embracing Dreams
by kanarazu
Summary: Not acting on his feelings for his student Zack, Angeal has dreams about him. Contains mpreg.


First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley firmly believed that everyone should aim for a goal and put their all into accomplishing it. "Embrace your dreams" was advice that he would give to everybody, student and friend alike.

However, he viewed the other kind of dreams, the ones had while sleeping, in an entirely different manner. They were unpredictable and it was unknown how much influence conscious thoughts and feelings had on them. Moreover, they could be full of sorrow, hatred, and joy, and be shameful, desirable, terrifying, random. Angeal strived to make everything in his life organized and sensible, and dreams were anything but that.

But what was always true about them was that they weren't real.

--

_He opened the door to his apartment. Though it was dark this hour of the night, he could still see that everything was in place; the couch, the picture frames, his various plants were all in the same place they had been when he left. What he could see through the entrance to the small kitchen, just beyond the couch, had not changed either._

_Suddenly he could hear the sound of the refrigerator door opening and the light from inside illuminated the kitchen entrance. He silently closed the door behind him and began to move forward, on guard but not moving his hand to the hilt of the Buster Sword just yet._

_The light disappeared as he reached the entrance, hearing the soft pound of the refrigerator door closing followed by the popping sound of a cap coming off. He took a soft, deep breath before he took a look around the corner of the entrance._

_A man nearly six feet tall stood chugging a gallon of water that was almost empty. His back faced Angeal and once he caught sight of the thick, spiky hair that trailed down just below his shoulders, he knew immediately who his guest was. _

_Just as Angeal was about to open his mouth and call his student's name, Zack turned to face the cabinets and began searching through them. Angeal could feel his eyes widening at the sight he was presented with. A dark, sleeveless shirt was stretched snugly over the younger man's rounded belly and as he reached up to grab a particular bowl from the top shelf, the shirt rode up to expose an inch or two of taut skin. _

_After setting the bowl down on the counter, Zack patted his swollen middle and opened a drawer to grab a spoon, placing it in the bowl before happening to look in Angeal's direction._

_Angeal swallowed hard. The heaviness of Zack's midsection stood out noticeably from the rest of his toned body. Before jumping to a conclusion, Angeal opened his mouth to speak the younger man's name again, but the latter spoke first._

"_Angeal?" Zack didn't bother to hide his surprise with his eyes wide and his hand resting gently atop his stomach. "You're back."_

_Angeal nodded, his eyes going back to the change in the younger man's body. "Are you--?"_

_Before he could bring himself to finish his question, Zack rushed over to him and threw his arms around Angeal's neck, hugging him carefully but tightly. Angeal felt his body temperature rise as firm roundness pressed against the strong muscles of his stomach._

"_Man, I'm so glad to see you, Angeal!" Zack exclaimed, all smiles. "I guess I should've known you were back; the twins started squirming a couple of minutes ago. I thought they were just hungry."_

"_Zack," was all Angeal managed before his excited partner continued._

"_They started kicking while you were gone. I don't know if you'll be able to feel it yet, but you wanna try anyway?" _

_He opened his mouth to respond, but felt his hand being grabbed eagerly and then abruptly placed on Zack's belly. Angeal's hand explored it without hesitation, rubbing over it and getting to know the way Zack's skin now curved out, having expanded as their babies grew and filled him. _

_Angeal felt a sudden rush of possessiveness and acted on it, wrapping his arms around the younger SOLDIER's back and hearing him gasp before starting to press kisses to his neck. His hands roamed everywhere, focusing on his softer back and his now slightly rounder ass and he enjoyed every moment of it. Zack's body was changing to carry their children, and Angeal was the cause of it._

_Angeal groaned softly at the thought and lifted his right hand from the spiky haired SOLDIER's body. He brought it back to the hilt of the Buster Sword and pulled it from his armor before resting it against the wall just an arm's reach away. That done, he dropped to his knees, returning his hands to Zack's front. He looked into half-lidded eyes that shined a bright blue and felt long fingers slide through his hair. _

"_I thought you'd be… excited, but not like this," Zack admitted, his voice gone partially husky._

_Angeal rubbed a hand up and down Zack's side and was pleased when he felt a shiver run through him. Slowly, as though asking for permission, he slid his hands down to the bottom of the sleeveless shirt and hooked his thumbs beneath it._

_Zack's cheeks were tinted red. "Please," he said, his voice low and soft, and nodded his encouragement._

_Not about to deny Zack anything, Angeal gently pushed the shirt up, revealing the bulging mound of belly of the man he loved. His breath had become heavy, hitting the skin just a few inches away from his face. Another subtle shiver, and he tilted his head forward to kiss the area where his children were safely nestled inside of Zack. _

"_One kiss won't cover both of them, Angeal," Zack's unsteady voice teased him, and Angeal lowered himself to press his lips to the underside of his stomach with the hopes that he might be close to kissing the tops of their heads._

_He rested his ear against the warmth of Zack's skin, trying to hear their unborn children or feel movement. It wasn't long before his hand was grasped by a slightly smaller one and directed to rest near where the skin stretched out the furthest. Angeal thought he felt the slightest pulse beneath his palm there and he sighed contentedly. "You're amazing," he whispered._

_In response, he heard Zack clearly say, "I love you, Angeal," before moving the larger hand on his middle again, this time sliding it down to the hardness that had begun to tent his shorts. "I need you."_

--

Angeal always woke from these dreams feeling sticky, light and satisfied, but it was never quite enough. He felt it never would be until it came true. Sighing and coming back to reality, he began to sit up until a weight landed across his chest. Looking down, he recognized the arm and endearingly messy pile of red hair belonging to his friend Genesis. That's right; he hadn't been sleeping alone that night. They were on a mission together and sharing a tent, a sleep accomodation that was quite normal for them.

"That must have been one hell of a dream," Genesis teased, his voice deep.

Angeal sighed again. "I need to go take care of this." It was a bit embarrassing, but it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"You have wet dreams more often than you'd like to admit, don't you? It's about time you tried to relieve some of that tension."

Angeal threw his friend's arm off of him, though not as roughly as he could have. "I'm a healthy male, Genesis. It happens."

"And to think you're in your prime and doing nothing about it. A real shame."

Angeal threw off the blankets. He didn't like talking about this and he was well aware of what Genesis was telling him. But he could not throw away his honor and pride to be in an intimate relationship with his male student who was nine years younger than him.

Genesis gently tilted his head to the side so that his hair fell over one of his eyes, covering it. Softly but teasingly he explained, "With his youthful enthusiasm and a body like that, he isn't going to remain single forever, my friend."

Angeal clenched his fist. "I know," he said quietly, and left the tent to look up to the endless sky above.

_I know._


End file.
